In medical X-ray imaging, the generated X-ray beam may be collimated, for example in order to fit to the size of the detector. A reason may be a requirement to ensure that all radiation, to which a patient may be exposed to, is emitted towards a detector to be detected with the respective attenuation provided by the object. Besides the actual size limitation of the radiated beam, also wedge elements may be provided as attenuation filters in the X-ray beam. For example, US 2010/0308229 A1 describes the provision of a wedge-shaped attenuation filter adjustably positioned in the cone beam to selectively attenuate the beam for improved image quality. However, it has been shown that in case of, for example, two focal spots displaced apart from each other, the field of view is limited due to cutting off a part of the respective other image, for example when having fixed shutters.